Have You Met Miss Jones?
by MoonRose91
Summary: Songfic. Now I met Miss Jones and we'll keep on meeting till we die. Miss Jones and I.


A/N – My first song-fic ever! I hope I don't disappoint. Also, if you don't like Pietro/OC pairings, even if just brief things, don't read this. I really don't want to deal with the flames and the issues of reporting people for cussing me out. Thank you. Also, for those reading "Mistral," this has some possible spoilers. It may or may not go in this direction.

**Have You Met Miss Jones?**

The dictionary landed on my desk, surprising me. I looked up in pure annoyance and raised an eyebrow at the teacher. "Pietro Maximoff! Are you even paying attention?" she questioned and I smirked at her.

"Of course Ms. Peterson. What else would I be doing with my time?" I shot back, knowing I was pushing her buttons.

She hated backtalk, so I always managed to make sure I was in her English class, even with the schedule change. "…was warned about you! Have you even met Miss Jones?"

Maybe I shouldn't have spaced right then. "I don't think I've had that distinct pleasure, no," I answered cockily.

She pointed over my head and I turned, changing my world. I just didn't know it at the time.

_Have you met Miss Jones  
Someone said as we shook hands  
She was just Miss Jones to me_

We shook hands as the teacher introduced us, "Mr. Pietro Maximoff, meet Miss Day Jones."

"Miss Jones," I greeted.

"Mr. Maximoff," she responded with a quirk of her lips that was a warm smile.

I felt as if she saw into me. How was I supposed to know she actually could? She knew my every feeling the minute she entered the room. She knew what everyone felt, and she understood every person in the room, including me.

I barely noticed when Ms. Peterson left us.

_Then I said Miss Jones  
You're a girl who understands  
I'm a man who must be free._

"Do you even know what we are doing?" she questioned, her fingernail tapping lightly on the back of my hand.

That slight touch made my heart skip a beat. Not surprising, it does that occasionally. One of the bad things about being super fast. "No," I responded, grinning me usual 'I'm-better-than-everyone-else' grin.

"We're supposed to be discussing Edgar Allen Poe's 'The Raven' and have a discussion about it."

_And all at once I lost my breath  
And all at once was scared to death  
And all at once I own the earth and sky_

Her eyes didn't focus on me, but there was a light in them. One that seemed very different then others I had ever met. She had my attention from the start, I'll admit that. I just didn't know why.

"A discussion with you? Miss Jones, you've made my day."

She didn't answer, but her smile that lead to that discussion, which was really more of an argument. The period passed with this discussing of the book (poem as she kept correcting me) and about the deeper meanings. As the bell rang, she smiled warmly at me and waved. "See you tomorrow Mr. Maximoff," she said and exited the classroom.

_Now I met Miss Jones  
And we keep on meeting till we die  
Miss Jones and I_

The next time I saw Miss Jones, it was after school. She was sitting, waiting for her ride. That should have tipped me off, about how she was waiting for Jean. But, I ignored it and joined her there, till she left because of a headache.

Jean spoke telepathically with her. Which caused her pain because she had a direct channel to Jean's innermost emotions. Apparently, not a pleasant thing.

_And all at once I lost my breath  
And all at once was scared to death  
And all at once I own the earth and sky_

The next time I saw Miss Jones, it was after our new principal's rallying cry to support the girls' soccer team.

She was in pain and clutching her head as she stumbled down from her top perch. It scared me, a little, and I zipped up to her. I gently supported her elbow. "Need some assistance Miss Jones?" I questioned with a grin, I guess with some sincerity behind it.

She accepted my assistance with a shaky smile and with a simple, "Thank you Mr. Maximoff."

It hurt, when I found out she was an X-geek. In fact, it was like a punch to the gut and I found myself staring at her, frightened beyond belief…but I didn't know why.

_Now I met Miss Jones  
And we'll keep on meeting till we die_

We do keep meeting, no matter how often I keep trying to avoid her. I keep finding myself drawn to her, despite how much I try to side with my logic that says I shouldn't be attracted to her. And yes, I do have logic. I just don't use it that often.

_Miss Jones and I_

We meet in the hallways, we meet around lunchtime, and we meet in our shared English class. And each time, we greet each other. "Hello Mr. Maximoff."

"Hello Miss Jones."

_Miss Jones and I_

I don't let my feelings interfere with the fight. I just don't fight her, but…I think we enjoy tripping each other up, like some sort of flirting.

_Miss Jones and I_

"Will you go out with me Miss Jones?"

"Only if you call me Day, Mr. Maximoff."

"That's Pietro to you."

**End**

A/N – The song used is 'Have You Met Miss Jones?' by Robbie Williams. I was not thinking of it when I named Day. It is in the ending credits of 'Bridget Jones's Diary'.


End file.
